¡Es solo un libro Moony!
by Shagilea
Summary: ¿Por qué todo el mundo quiere joderme el libro?se preguntaba por tercera vez Remus Para toda aquella gente que se sienta identificada con el pobre chico...SxR


Olaaaaaaaaaaaa!k tal? Es una parida km una mansión, si os aburrís leerlo xfa, es muy kortito así k no tardareis muxo oki? Dewww

**Nota: **dedicado a todas aquellas personas que se sientan identificadas con Moony.

Disclamer: nada de HP es mío

Remus se sentó en el sofá próximo a la ventana dispuesto a esperar a sus amigos para desayunar, como suponía que tardarían (más que nada porque lo llevaban haciendo todo el curso) se cogió un libro que le habían regalado hacía poco.

Empezó a leer y a las pocas páginas se enanchó.

Estaba tan metido en la historia que no se dio cuenta de cuando bajó su amiga pelirroja hasta que…

-¡No puede ser!-gritó esta mientras se acercaba corriendo y le levantaba las manos eún con el libro para leer el título-¡Te estás leyendo este libro!

Remus puso cara rara, queriendo decir algo así como "¿no es obvio?" o "¿acaso no lo ves?"

-¿Por dónde vas?-preguntó entusiasmada la chica.

-Por el capítulo 4, acaban de llegar al puerto-dijo sin demasiado entusiasmo el chico que quería continuar a lo suyo.

-¡Ah! ¡Claro! ¿Has leído ya cuando Crash los abandona y es secuestrado por los magos del Monje de la Luna?

-¡LILY!-gritó el chico cabreado, no soportaba que le hicieran esa-¡No te acbo de decir que acaban de llegar al puerto!

-Joder Remus tranquilo.

-¡¿Cómo que tranquilo, ¡Me acabas de joder lo interesante!

-No te pongas así, que solo es un libro Moony.

-Si yo te hago algo así me arrancas la cabeza-dijo resignado.

-Va…venga, lo siento…

El ojidorado frunció el ceño y guardó el libro dispuesto a bajar a desayunar.

Tras acabar de desayunar seguía un poco cabreado por lo de la mañana, así que se separó del grupo y se dirigió a los jardines. Al ser domingo todo el mundo se encontraba allí pero finalmente logró encontrar un sitio vacío cerca del bosque prohibido.

El chico creía que el estar apartado nadie pasaría por allí, pero al empezar a leer se dio cuenta de cuan equivocado estaba…

-¡No…!-dijo alguien al que reconoció fácilmente como su "amigo" James Potter-¡Llevo buscando este libro siglos!-se lanzó (literalmente) delante de su amigo y le quitó el libro de las manos.

-¡Qué recuerdos! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?-preguntó entre curioso y emocionado.

-Me lo regalaron hace poco…

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-No se, me lo dejaron encima de la cama.

-Tsc…Que fallo-puso cara de circunstancias-¿Y por dónde vas?

Remus lo miró desconfiado.

-Por el capítulo 9, Nick y Susan acaban de entrar al laberinto.

-¡Ahora es cuando Nick es poseído e intenta matar a Susan!

-¡JAMES!-gritó el castaño-¡Eres idiota!-el mal humor del chico aumentaba progresivamente -¡No me extraña que tú y Lily estéis saliendo!

-¿Y eso?-preguntó con una sonrisa.

-¡No te he dicho que acababan de entrar al laberinto!

-No te pongas así que solo es un libro Moony.

-¡No sabes cuánto me jode que me hagáis eso!

-No se a que te refieres-dijo el moreno reflexionando.

Remus le quitó rápidamente el libro a su amigo y se alejó del sitio más cabreado que al principio.

Decidido a no volver a sacar el libro hasta estar en un lugar seguro fue directo al comedor. Se sentó entre Sirius y Peter y empezó a comer rápidamente.

-¿Te pasa algo Moony?-preguntó Sirius al verlo comer de una forma tan…delicada.

-¿A mí? Nada-dijo sarcástico-¿A mí que me va a pasar?

-No se, como te veo un poco alterado-sonrisa.

El chico se tranquilizó un poco al ver sonreír a su amigo de esa manera…

La comida siguió normalmente y luego fue a la biblioteca a intentar acabar el libro.

Estaba seguro, y remarco el seguro, de que allí no podría pasar nada. Empezó a leer hasta que una nota cayó en medio de las páginas…

"_¿De dónde has sacado ese libro?¡Creo que James y Sirius lo llevaban buscando una eternidad!-_Remus volvió a fruncir el ceño ¡Es que todos sus amigos se habían puesto de acuerdo para joderle el libro!

"_Me lo regalaron, ya lo se, como supongo que me lo vas a preguntar ya te lo digo yo, no sufras, Susan se ha hecho amiga de Billy y van a buscar a Nick y a Crash"_

Cuando recibió la contestación tubo un mal presentimiento que fue confirmado nada más abrirla…

"_¡Ahora es cuándo casi mueren Nick y Crash! ¡Pero llegan a tiempo y luego Billy desaparece!"_

-¡Peter!-gritó furioso-¡¿Por qué coño os empeñáis todos en joderme el puto libro!

Toda la biblioteca quedó en silencio mirando como el calmado Gryffindor salía disparado de la sala. Al poco tiempo de salir escuchó como su amigo hacía lo mismo y gritaba.

-¡Es solo un libro Moony!

Remus se encerró en la habitación a leer, pero cuando le faltaban apenas 5 páginas empezó ha hacer el suficiente frío como para que decidiera bajar a la sala común, total, no creía que nadie estuviera tan pronto en la sala, ni que tuviera tan mala suerte de que si hubiera alguien se lo hubiera leído, o eso creía…

-¡Remus!-gritó Sirius cuando lo vio-¡james, Lily y Pet me han dicho que te estás leyendo "el" libro!

Remus puso cara de "no me lo puedo creer"

-¡Es mi libro favorito!-decía entusiasmado mientras le revolvía entre la túnica buscando el dichoso libro.

-¡No seas pesado!-dijo un poco avergonzado al mismo tiempo que se separaba a una distancia prudente de su amigo.

Al apartarle el moreno le cogió de las muñecas y lo acercó más.

-¿Por dónde vas?-preguntó, no se sabría decir si emocionado o divertido…o las dos a la vez.

-Esto…-fue lo único que pudo decir ante la proximidad del otro chico-Pues…acaban de salvar a Billy de su tío…creo…

-¡Anda! Pues ahora es cuando…

¡Ni de coña, fue lo único que pensó, luego sin replanteárselo mucho calló al ojigris de la única manera que podía en esa situación. Sirius se sorprendió un poco por el repentino aunque esperado beso para ambos, luego simplemente se dejó llevar mientras pensaba…

_-¡El primer plan de Prongs que funciona! Espero que no se le suba a la cabeza…_

_K tal? Os ha gustad? Lo se lo se, es una parida como una casa pero no sta mal no? Wenu spero k os haya gustado xP i recordad, los RR no son peligrosos…_

_Dewwww xP_


End file.
